


standing in the dark

by huntressed



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, and Dick and Steph are dating, and Tim is hrut, haha - Freeform, happy new year everyone, in which Helena is a rlly great friend to Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/huntressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a girl who sometimes barely even cared, Helena was observant. Although he couldn’t blame her, it’s probably because of the obvious looks of jealousy on his face and the way he clenched his fists just by looking at Dick Grayson and Stephanie Brown. The two are starting to become more obvious and public to the whole family. </p><p>                Tim doesn’t blame him. After all, Stephanie is a wonderful girl and anyone who got her full affection would fall in love with her, no doubt. Tim used to be that guy. But then he had to fuck up and now he’s here watching from the sidelines, looking at his brother whisking his girl away. It felt painful, it felt horrible. He couldn’t shoulder the weight the pain it gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	standing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a freaking prompt for New Year. I'm kind of sort of shitting myself because this was left in my unfinished drabbles, collecting dust lol. But yes, I hope y'all like it. Happy New Year everybody!

**Standing in Dark.**

                Tim knew that it was selfish of him to do that to Stephanie. But he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to see the longing look on her face ever since he saw her looking at fucking Dick Grayson. He couldn’t help it, no matter how much he tried to escape it, he was still in love with Stephanie Brown.

                He tried so hard to stop himself from wanting to punch a wall every time he hears that Nightwing and Batgirl went on missions together. He tried to contain himself whenever he sees Dick and Stephanie having a great time talking to each other whenever there’s a Wayne family gathering. He even tried to excuse himself more than a couple of times whenever he sees their hands touching or their knees touching.

                There’s a ball happening right in front of his eyes, and he sees the way Dick twirls her around, and the way she laughs at something he would say. He wanted to punch _someone_ out of pure anger. He didn’t even realize that his fingernails (even though they’re short) are digging into his skin.

                “Well that’s a pretty sight.”

                “Helena what the hell are you doing here?” He asked. He didn’t mean to bring his anger out on her, but it’s not like he could help it. Jealousy is taking over him and there’s nothing he could do about it.

                “I have every right to be here, seeing as Bruce offered me an invitation. Get over yourself Little Red. Besides, it’s not me you’re angry about here. So don’t take it out on me that much.” Helena chuckled, downing the entire glass of champagne in her hand.

                Sadly, Helena Bertinelli is right. He’s angry about Dick and Stephanie. “ _Never_ call me Little Red, Helena. And that’s not of your business right now.”

                “Hey, I was nice to you all your life, and the least you can do is to be nice to me by _not_ taking out your anger on me.” She glared at him, and then she started checking on her fingernails. “You might want to dance with her, though. Before Dick sweeps her away for good.”

                For a girl who sometimes barely even cared, Helena was observant. Although he couldn’t blame her, it’s probably because of the obvious looks of jealousy on his face and the way he clenched his fists just by looking at Dick Grayson and Stephanie Brown. The two are starting to become more obvious and public to the whole family. Even Jason who doesn’t usually care about his brothers love lives started noticing how whipped Dick is with Stephanie.

                Tim doesn’t blame him. After all, Stephanie is a wonderful girl and anyone who got her full affection would fall in love with her, no doubt. Tim used to be _that guy._ But then he had to fuck up and now he’s here watching from the sidelines, looking at his brother whisking his girl away. It felt painful, it felt horrible. He couldn’t shoulder the weight the pain it gives him.

                It felt like he’s chasing headlights, going blind temporarily and heading over to a direction where he’s obviously going to crash, burn, and probably die. Looking at them felt like that. And he doesn’t even realise that Helena’s still beside him, talking to him.

                “Like I said, Timmy boy, you better dance with her before Grayson takes all of her for himself. If she loved you like you said she did, then there’s still going to be something there.”

                Tim knew he was better off not listening to Helena Bertinelli. He’d very much just stand there and let Stephanie have her moment of happiness, because she deserves it. He was a fool for letting her go. At the time, he thought it was a good idea, he thought that it will set both of them free. But now here he is, suffering in the aftermath of what he thought was a good idea.

                He watched her smile as Dick talks to her throughout the night. He watched as she held Dick’s hand and looked at him like the whole universe is right in front of her eyes. And he felt the pain take him out slowly but surely. At the end of the night, Helena had to drag a drunk Tim back to his room and she was reprimanded by Alfred. She muttered under her breath how she wasn’t even supposed to babysit him, but there’s no use crying over spilled potion. She’s just hoping he realises that.

 


End file.
